criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Elizabeth Bogush
|birthplace = Perth Amboy, New Jersey |family = Beth Bogush John Bogush Neil Shapiro Lukas Reiter Spencer Everly Reiter |yearsactive = 1996-present }} Elizabeth Bogush is an American actress. Biography Bogush was born in Perth Amboy, New Jersey, on September 24, 1977, to Beth and John Bogush. When she turned eighteen years old, she moved to New York City, New York, and began studying acting at the William Esper Studio. After studying and working in New York for a period of several years, she moved to Los Angeles, California, where she began her acting career. At some point, she also had training at the Boston Ballet School, but didn't dance with the school; she also did some modeling. Bogush landed a number of recurring and series regular roles in TV shows, as well as lead roles in films. Her credits include appearances on Everybody Loves Raymond, Scrubs, ER, The Mountain, How I Met Your Mother, October Road, Grey's Anatomy, The Big Bang Theory, NCIS: Los Angeles, and Masters of Sex. She appeared in the feature film Cooties, which premiered at The Sundance Film Festival. On Criminal Minds Bogush portrayed Ellie Zumwalt, a mother who was attacked by serial killer and family annihilator Patrick Sorenson, in the Season Eleven episode "The Sandman". Filmography *Criminal Minds - "The Sandman" (2016) TV episode - Ellie Zumwalt *The Young and the Restless (2015-2016) as Dr. Anderson (25 episodes) *NCIS: Los Angeles (2014-2015) as Joelle Taylor (4 episodes) *The Messengers (2015) as Kay Fairburn (3 episodes) *Masters of Sex (2013-2014) as Elise Langham (3 episodes) *Cooties (2014) as Crying Mother *The Mentalist (2013) as Alex Wiley *Two and a Half Men (2013) as Emily *Acting Like Adults (2012) as Laura *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2012) as Edie *Common Law (2012) as Lisa Clark *Rules of Engagement (2012) as Meredith *Big Mike (2011) as Caroline Hayworth *How to Be a Gentleman (2011) as Thea *Grey's Anatomy (2011) as Gia *Marry Me (2010) as Trudy Rumson (TV miniseries, 2 episodes) *The Forgotten (2009-2010) as Greta Wilkes (3 episodes) *The Big Bang Theory (2009) as Dr. Catherine Millstone *Scrubs (2002-2009) as Alex Hanson (4 episodes) *Play or Be Played (2008) as Emily Frayne *Gemini Division (2008) as Dr. Elizabeth Gavillan/Dr. Jill Sinclair (4 episodes) *October Road (2007-2008) as Alison Rowan (12 episodes) *Believers (2007) as Deborah (video) *Happy Hour (2006) as Lucy *Starstruck (2006) as Elizabeth (video) *Jam (2006) as Jen *How I Met Your Mother (2005) as Amanda *Breadwinners (2005) as Elizabeth Fuller *Tweek City (2005) as Sharon Wasley *The Mountain (2004-2005) as Max Dowling (12 episodes) *Washington Street (2005) as Unknown Character *ER (2003) as Debra Strickland *American Dreams (2003) as Katie Davis *A.U.S.A. (2003) as Olivia *She Spies (2003) as Amy *Platonically Incorrect (2003) as Unknown Character *Everybody Loves Raymond (2002) as Angela *Titans (2000-2001) as Jenny Williams (14 episodes) *Seven Days (2001) as Deedee Maxwell *Felicity (2000) as Pam (2 episodes) *Undressed (2000) as Dinah (4 episodes) *Eastside (1999) as Claire Gabriel *Time of Your Life (1999) as Claire *Beverly Hills, 90210 (1999) as Cherise (3 episodes) *Legacy (1998) as Unknown Character *V.I.P. (1998) as Peri Woodman *Hang Time (1998) as Taylor *Profiler (1998) as Trish Lambert *The Adventures of Pete & Pete (1996) as Diane Sinsky 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses